earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Era of Growth
Timeframe: Early April 2017-Mid June 2017 This was a period where many new players joined, and towns populated the map. Early Era: Austria The era begun quietly. Germany began to grow quickly, gaining new towns such as Liepzig. Manchuria was still a driving force, and countries like Australasia still were active. During the time, towns like Virmuni, and Jerusalem were all founded. Various things occurred, but most notably Austria was founded by 73beetle. After multiple sieges performed by Austria, it grew quickly, and the hate directed toward it grew alongside it. It was the cause of multiple diplomatic issues at the time, such as the Alfatran Mine Crisis, and the nation was eventually taken by the newly born Tortugas of Maracaibo. Furthermore, after Seaterrica had founded during the end of The Dark Era, during The Era of Growth, Seaterrica saw massive growth becoming the first town to reach 100 members. Middle Era: Maracaibo During this part of the eras, the Tortugas were in their prime. They continually rampaged through the world, specifically the over populated Europe. After a while Tortugas had so much land and angered so many people. But didnt have the man power to keep control over the majority of Europe. They were eventually fought back with lots of smart and strategic moves. Tortugas had no other choice but to fallback. End Era: Germany and NSA The Neutral States Alliance, or NSA, was founded after sieges by both Austria and Maracaibo had devastating effects to small towns in the European area. It consisted originally of Virmuni, Jerusalem, and Alfatra, each of which would stay a part of the group for nearly a month. Eventually a 9-day Towny rollback occurred, where all new towns and claims were turned back to their previous state. During this event, a German town that had blocked Alfatra's claims was completely destroyed in its vulnerable state, and the NSA fell due to instability. In retaliation, Danzig, the Capital of Germany, was bombed by a coalition of players frustrated by the nation. This quickly led to the formation of the first Persia and the end of the era. Transition Period Events * Growth of Seaterrica * Founding of Leipzig * Birth of Jerusalem * Birth of Virmuni * The formation of Canada with Newfoundland and Anticosti * US recruits Virmuni * Germany attacks Seaterrica * Seaterrica forms USSR * Birth/Death of Vichy France * Birth of Austria * PineappleHaven secedes ** Birth of New IceWater * Austrian Invasions of Europe ** Siege of the Vatican ** Siege of Alfatra * Austro-Tortugan War begins. * Birth of Qin * Alfatran Land Mine Crisis * Birth of Tortugas * Tortugan Invasion of Vienna, Austria * Seaterrica, Jerusalem, and Austria invade Tortugas in a Vietnam-like war * Tortugan-Iranian War ** Spark of a new World Grief War * Tortugan Annexation of Bern, Switzerland * McMMo_Combat_Top spams the chat * Birth of NSA ** Birth of Israel ** Rapid Growth of Jerusalem / Virmuni ** * Birth of Abkhazia * Birth of Jing * Fall of New IceWater ** PineappleHaven joins Germany * USSR Falls * Failed World War * Founding of Hartford ** Founding of Connecticut ** First edition of the Hartford Courant * Founding of the Revolutionary movement * Fall of Austria *Founding of Tel Aviv * Austro-Tortugan War ends. * Fall of Grinders ** Virmuni Mass Gear Sales Begin * Success and Failure of the Jing Revolution * Founding of Tazaia * Guardedcharlie robs NetflixAndNoOne ** Mass California Raid ** Birth of Kazan * Settlement of Valencia * Birth of France *Tel Aviv-Giza War * Birth of Egypt * Server Worldwide Rollback ** Fall of Berlin *** German Leadership Change from Danzig to Tallinn ** Burning of Vichy, Germany *** German Conflict with NSA **** Mass Griefings of Germany *Fall of Tel Aviv founding of New York **** Fall of NSA ***** Birth of Persia * Fall of the Second Germany (First German Democratic Republic ) ** Tallinn joins the PWW for a third time ** PineappleHaven rejoins PWW ** 1st Copy of Munich Times ** Birth of Ulm ** Rise of Nazi Germany * Birth of USTN * Birth of Shenlan [Category:Eras Category:Eras